The Prophecy of Atlantis
by HauntingHopes
Summary: Adventure is never lacking with the Doctor. Which is exactly what Georgia wants... needs. So of course she joins Amy, Rory and the Doctor on their wild adventures. But Georgia isn't who she thinks she is.
1. Bystander

_**The Prophecy of Atlantis **_

**Chapter One: Bystander **

"I see him every night," A young woman, about twenty-three, told her best friend. Her stormy gray eyes sparkling in the dimly light café.

"Really? Where? Is he like stalking you?"

"God, no, he's in my mind, Kathrine! Dreams… In the darkest corner… Lying next to me as I drift into sleep…Always smiling that same quirky smile. He seems so real, but he's not… I mean how could he be? 'Cause I blink, he's there, blink again…gone. Poof."

"Poof," Kathrine repeated. "When did you start seeing him?"

"When I was twenty-two, the night I moved back home to England. About a year ago,"

"And you're just _now _telling me, Georgia?"

"Yeah, I know… I thought it was all in my head, but I saw him yesterday. I mean, I think I saw him. No, I'm positive it was him."

"And what is his name?"

"The Doctor,"

"Doctor who?"

"No, his name's just the Doctor!"

"How do you know that? He sounds like a creep to me! Walking around, calling himself _the Doctor_."

"I don't know. I mean he hasn't told me… we've never spoken in fact. I just know. And don't call him a creep!"

.:::::::::.

"Doctor," Amy Pond moaned.

"What is it now Amy," The Doctor asked, a tiny bit agitated.

"I'm _bored_ and I want to go somewhere!"

"We can't right now. We have to wait for Rory." He explained, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice. He didn't want to be waiting either; he's not one for waiting. But Rory needed to go 'take care of a few things'. He wouldn't go into specifics and Doctor wasn't really sure he wanted him to.

"You have a _time _machine!"

"Yeah, twelve years off Amelia… twelve years!"

"Yeah, I know I was there. I'll just go off for stroll, then."

"Stay out of trouble, Amy." She snorted as the TARDIS doors closed. "Blimey,"

.:::::::::.

The cool autumn air nipped at Georgia's already chilled bones. She started to question why she had moved away from Florida and came back to England. She hugged her books closer to her chest and walked faster. The streets were mostly deserted, which wasn't that uncommon in Leadworth. It was something Georgia found unnerving. Having lived in London and Miami most her life, emptiness was not something she liked. Silence was another thing she didn't quite care for, especially this horror movie silence that surrounded her. She decided to take her iPod out or her pocket, slipped the earphones in her ear, and let the music fill the creepy silence. As she rounded the last block to get to her flat, she ran into a young woman.

.:::::::::.

"Oi!" Amy Pond screeched as she fell to the ground. She heard heavy books clamor to the floor.

"Oh, gosh! I'm so sorry!" A woman, with brown unruly hair, babbled as she scampered to pick up her books. Amy caught a glance at a few of the titles… _Aliens & Space: The Truth_, _Greek Myths_ _A to Zeus_, _Space Expeditions_ and a few others she couldn't quite read.

"Oh, no it's fine… So you like aliens, yeah?" Amy inquired. The woman smiled pushing her hair out of her face.

"Yeah, I always have been… my uncle was obsessed with stuff like this and I guess it kinda rubbed off on me."

"Really? Hey, I'm Amy Pond."

"Oh, I'm Georgia Matthews." Georgia shifted the books to her other arm and stuck out her hand. Amy shook it delightfully.

"Are you new to Leadworth, I'm sure I would've remembered you. Small town…"

"Yeah, I moved here about a year ago. My uncle passed and I needed to go somewhere nice and peaceful. Also I heard a few rumors about space ships or whatever." She smiled again and Amy returned the smile.

"Yeah, I was there. Prisoner zero,"

"What?"

"The space ships… Georgia do you believe in aliens?" Amy whispered, staring at Georgia intently.

"Yes, how can you not?" Georgia returned the intent stare.

"Good,"

"Why did you ask?"

"Well…"

"Amy! Amelia! Time to go! Oh, Amy, there you are. Hello," The Doctor rushed over to the two young women and reached out to shake Georgia's hand. "I'm the Doctor," He smirked his goofy, lopsided grin.

"Georgia,"

.:::::::::.

"Majesty, she has been found." A man in a red cloak whispered as he bowed to the royal in front of him.

"Are you positive? I do not want to be wrong… _again_."

"The sight is great… clear. She is the one."

"Great,"

"What shall we do now, Majesty?"

"We wait! They will come to us. The prophecy is now in motion. Ha, so many before me wanted this and _finally_ it comes for me!"

"Yes, Majesty, you are very lucky."  
>"I know, now leave, slave!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, thank you for reading and reviewing. This idea has been rolling around my head for awhile now and just this morning, on a whim, I decided to write and upload it. I hope it isn't extremely terrible. <strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or their characters. I simply own my idea and Georgia. **


	2. Jump

**Chapter Two: Jump **

We all walk down the same path, happy, content that the world is a calming ocean… nothing is awry. One day every single one of us will step off that path, and into the unknown. One decision, one step, one word, pushes us over the edge. And we begin to fall. Not knowing when we will stop, if ever. Perhaps we don't want it to. But the biggest decision is when to step away from the fine, and step into the adventure of living.

Georgia thought she'd already taken that step… Moving away from home at eighteen and heading to Miami. Or maybe it was when her uncle died and it seemed as if her world shattered. As she gave up everything she had in Miami as she realized she didn't belong anymore, perhaps never did. As she drove aimlessly down a country road, having no idea where she was going, but just kept driving until the pain went away. As she stopped in a small town called Leadworth and suddenly felt she was meant to be here. But none of that was her jump; no it was right there in that beautiful moment as she shook the Doctors hand. That exact moment in time was set, it was set just for Georgia to stop being and start living. Now and only now she finally jumped off the path of safe and into the Doctor's world of danger. And no feeling is greater.

.:::::::::.

Amelia Pond watched as the two shook hands. She needed to get Georgia on the TARDIS. She didn't know why, at the moment, but it seemed like everything depended on getting that girl to travel with them.

"Doctor, I was just telling Georgia about Prisoner Zero!" She blurts without really thinking. But the Doctor smiles and asks Georgia something. She replies and they begin a conversation. Amy ignores them as the feeling of doing some kind of _duty_ disappears. It was as if someone forces her to do this. And _no one _tells Amelia Jessica Pond what to do. For now she makes a mental note to tell the Doctor about this later. He probably has a bunch of space and time mumbo-jumbo to tell her anyway.

She turns her attention back to Georgia and the Doctor. Doctor was talking about how he _brilliantly_ saved the world from another alien attack. He probably wasn't that smug, but Amy had been there, done that, and got the T-Shirt, so it wasn't as interesting. Georgia however was eating it up… every last morsel of information the Doctor had to give.

Amy smiled, relishing in the fact that she was once Georgia and still is. That was the thing with the Doctor… once who think you've heard every story, he says, "Have I ever told you about the time I was on the Titanic… well not the real Titanic, a space ship!" I guess that's what happens when you travel through time and space with a nine-hundred year old alien.

Amy looked up as she heard footsteps approaching. Rory. His worried face relaxed as he saw them. "I was worried about you," Rory panted, out of breath.

"Oi, you worry too much!"

"The Doctor said he would be right back!" Rory looked over to the Doctor, who smiled warily.

"Right sorry about that…" The Doctor began.

"Can we just go?" Rory interrupted.

"Yeah, I guess… It was great meeting you Georgia." The Doctor said, nodding towards her.

"You too, Doctor." They small group turned to go when the Doctor stopped suddenly.

"Doctor what is it?" Amy questioned.

"Ssssh! Do you here that?"

"What I don't…"

"The humming?" Georgia asked.

"Yeah, do you know something about that?"

"About a week ago it started. Everyone is saying it's drilling or something. But…"

"You know better." The Doctor smirked.

"Well, yeah… it is just illogical to be drilling here. There's nothing in Leadworth. People are just so blind sometimes."

"Precisely,"

"I was actually trying to talk with the town's mayor. But he, or course, refuses."

"Well, then I'll just have to give him an offer a he just couldn't stand to refuse."

.:::::::::.

"So what's the plan, Doctor?" Amy asked as she jogged to catch up with the Doctor, who was already sprinting towards town hall. He began to explain what little plan he did have. Surprising Amy he had one at all. Georgia and Rory lagged a foot or two behind them.

"Rory, right?" Georgia started.

"Yeah, so how long have you been in Leadworth?"

"About a month. But I've been back in England for about a year. How long have you been gone?"

"About a week."

"Oh, you and Amy are?"

"Married,"

"Gotcha,"

"Why? Did she say something?"

"Ha-ha, no… just small talk Rory. I've known for ten minutes and you _do _worry too much."

"Ha, yeah…"

.::::::::.

"Ello, I'm here to see the mayor." The Doctor announced cheerily as they walked into town hall.

"I'm sorry, but the mayor is busy." The Doctor pulled out his physic paper. "Goodness, I am so sorry Mr. Adams. He will see you right away."

"Ah, yes thank you. And my associates, too?"

"Of course," And with that the plump woman ran off.

"Mr. Adams?" The Doctor flipped open his physic paper towards Georgia. "It says..."

"Anything you want it to say. It just told that nice lady that I am Mr. Scott G. Adams." The Doctor explained.

"Who's that?" Amy asked.

"The humming, it's because of him. Or, or his company or something. I remember when it started there was a huge truck? It said Scott G. Adams on it. But it wasn't a truck… plane? No, that can't be right. It was like a hovering automobile. I totally forgot about it until now. That's weird." Georgia answered.

"Yes, very weird. Floating automobiles. That isn't good at all."

"I don't like where this is going." Rory interjected.

"Oh, but I do." The Doctor smiled.

"Mr. Adams. Right this way." The woman said coming back.

"Ah, yes. Associates,"

"He is loving this way too much." Amy mumbled to Georgia.

"Associate? I'm not the _Doctor's _associate." Rory grumbled. He turned around and walked out the door. "I'm going home."

* * *

><p><strong>Well? I don't think this one is as good as the first chapter, but I suffer from self-doubt. Terrible condition really. For people who live in England… are there mayors? We have them here across the pond, I did a little research and I'm pretty sure. :) <strong>

**It's not beta-d, but I try my best-est checking over things. So please review, I love them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Doctor Who**_**. **


End file.
